Cryptic Warnings
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: Set between Tunnels of Blood and Vampire mountain, in those 8 years, in one of their trips to collect blood Larten gives the task to Darren and goes to visit Lady Evanna, to hear some cryptic warnings about events to come.


She had taken a beautiful corporal form, but an old itch on the side of his face, a scar, from whence he had run away embarrassed, not allowing her to heal him, and thus choosing to bear the mark of immaturity and foolish young lust, kept him at bay. His half vampire assistant didn't accompany him, he had sent him on a quest for blood.

It was a task that would soon be done - For after drinking the blood and keeping part of the soul of his friend. - Darren was no longer averse to storing and drinking of the veins of a human being, something he once had called animalistic. And Larten Crespley allowed himself a small smile, something rare in him, knowing that besides Evanna, who was well aware of things, and he had a suspicion, could read minds, so there being no point in hiding things there was no one to observe his smile.

The often underused tracks - Evanna liked her privacy. - Would slow down Darren's mission of finding someone to take blood from. But Darren was fast, though he couldn't fully fleet like a full vampire could, something he would be once he achieved maturity, and was fully blooded, he could still run faster than any human.

"Humph" - Evanna observed the area around her, though she didn't need to, she was perfectly aware of who had approached. She could even sense his doubts, and the tiny smile that had formed in his deformed (by her) face. - "Come for a visit Larten? Come along then, you don't have much time before that half vampire assistant of yours from his trip."

He wasn't surprised that she knew of his assistant, Darren, Evanna might not get out much of her bog, but she quite evidently knew the news. She had her ways, Larten had never been able to figure them out, and when asked about them, she just chuckled mysteriously, and that had been over a century ago, so the question still remained on his mind.

"Never thought you to be one to have an assistant still I must have figured what with…" - She went suddenly very quiet, almost as if she was about to say something she should not say. - "Is the boy well?"

"Yes, he's growing into a fine vampire, I'm planning to take him to Vampire Mountain sometime soon." - Elvanna nodded, and Larten couldn't help but notice she had taken the form of an old hag, a form more common to her when she had company. Why hadn't he noticed that?

"It is not yet for him to meet me, but there will come a time, decisions will have to be made." - She pushed something out of the pockets of her old rickety clothes, a sheet of metal, that assembled itself into a full set of pots and panels., with a whisper a light fire burned below a kettle. - "Tea?"

Larten didn't know what strange herbs the daughter of Desmond Tiny had mixed in the tea, but still he accepted the tea, with a short nod of his head. Elvanna took two clay cups out of somewhere, he didn't see a cupboard, and waited for the tea to be ready. Bringing up conversation as it was come and forth.

"I understand you had an encounter with a mad Vampaneze?" - Larten knew it to likely that she would be aware of it, after all she seemed to be aware of everything that was going on, and her father would also likely know. More than likely in fact. Desmond Tiny, Mr Tiny seemed to know everything you didn't want him to know.

But it still made him tense up.

"You know how it goes, creatures like my dad and I, gifted with immense power ...well we got to play neutral, otherwise we'd tip the scales and release things much much worse." - Evanna explained, as if Larten hadn't heard this a thousand times before from her, as if Larten didn't know. - "But nobody came knocking on my door looking for...Murlough was it?" - Larted confirmed it. - "And I don't plan to start a war anytime soon, so…"

Larten grabbed his warm cup of tea, that Evanna had filled with the substance sometime in the last few seconds. Though blood was the substance that sustained him, it didn't mean that he couldn't drink or eat other stuff, even if it left him slightly nauseated.

"My father on the other hand...he likes chaos, he says Destiny isn't destiny without a bit of Chaos thrown in for good measure." - Evanna lifted up herself, as she was sitting on her knees. And made herself appear busy. As she spoke. Her face turned away from Larten. - "You know I can't tell you much about the future, you know how it works, right?" - She was a friend to Larten, and she wanted peace, but if her father had his way… - "But there may come a time, where you and Darren may have to do some decisions...you may have to trust Darren. With everything. I can't tell you much more than this, but for the sake of all of you. - She didn't see a good future for Crespley, another reason for having turned away from him. - You've got to trust Darren. He'll go through some hard trials, but…"

She could say no more, she could already feel the walls of reality morphin, expanding, weakening as she spoke. She wasn't supposed to talk so much. She turned towards her old friends. She knew she'd see him again, how many more times however, that remained, even to her.

"Go, Darren should be about 5 minutes away, he should not be aware of me right now. Keep safe."

"Thank you Evanna"

Evanna could only hope for the better for her old friend, but she knew that her visions of Destiny, the lampshades of future provided by her father, almost never failed. Struggling to find her words, she only said.

"Go"

And with that the whole house as well as her were gone.

Larten didn't smile, not with Darren nearby, he only commented on the situation.

"Typical, makes a big exit like that."

He could already hear steps on to his left, no doubt Darren, he quickly recomposed his orange hair, and the suit with cramps of dirt in the bottom part. Then he was ready to pretend nothing had happened, though Evanna's words had left him with lots to think about.


End file.
